Poison Ivy
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Sam is poisoned to death. Jackie, Hyde and the entire gang are suspects, but who did it? And will the wrong person pay for the crime? JH, ED, KB, FL. Post season 8.
1. Together Again

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my new fic! I am so excited about this! I mean, who isn't excited about a dead Sam? Lol! Anywho, I couldn't remember if Sam's last name was said, and I wasn't about to look because that would involve watching season 8 episodes again. Yuck! So I made up a last name for her, which I think is quite fitting. Lol! Here is the first chapter of Poison Ivy. It's short and doesn't get too much into the meat of the story yet, but it is needed. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Like I say at the beginning of all my stories, If I owned That 70s Show, Jackie and Hyde would have ended up together, and this whore would never have existed. At least I can take pleasure in killing her off now!**

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

* * *

"_Which, if not victory, is yet revenge_._" --_ John Milton

"No! This is such bullshit!" Steven Hyde shouted at the top of his lungs.

Michael Kelso held back his long time friend, as Hyde attempted to break free of his grasp and pummel the other officers of the Point Place Police Department.

"Kelso, get the fuck off me!" He barked.

"No Hyde, you're just going to make it worse." He replied, keeping a firm grip.

"It's not true, man! They can't pull this shit." Hyde pleaded desperately.

"It's okay, Steven." Jackie soothed as she touched her hand to his cheek.

"How is it okay, Jackie?" He asked incredulously.

She smiled sadly "I guess it's not. But it will be…Somehow, it will be…"

"Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Jane Hooker." The officer pulled Jackie away from Hyde, and proceeded to handcuff her in the middle of the Forman driveway.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law…"

As the cop continued to mirandize Jackie, her tear-filled eyes found Hyde's.

"I love you." She mouthed silently as she was shoved into the back seat of the police car.

Hyde stood there watching as the woman he loved was carted away like some criminal, and his heart broke. It was all his fault. Had it not been for his colossal mistakes, Jackie would not be in this position. It was after all, his trip to Las Vegas, NV, that set these terrible events in motion, his relationship with Sam that had lead to this moment.

* * *

**Two months prior…**

Hyde sat alone in his room contemplating the miserable existence he had come to lead. In a few short months he had successfully managed to marry a stripper in a drunken haze, come to find out that he was never actually married to said stripper, and lost the love of his life. That part hurt more than anything. He could live with all of his mistakes, save that one. Losing Jackie was the hardest thing he had ever endured. Watching her with another one of his best friends was excruciating on a whole other level. The years of gazing at Jackie as she cooed over Kelso were one thing, but sitting idly by and watching her make googly eyes at Fez was another definition of torture. At that moment his bedroom door opened with a creak. Could it be her?

"Hyde, baby?" The _wrong_ woman called out.

Sam entered his room as he rose to his feet.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. She was the last person he wanted to see.

She approached him slowly "I…I want you back."

He rolled his shaded eyes "Not gonna happen. Just take off."

She pouted, thinking he wouldn't be able to resist. There was only one woman's pout that effected him, and it certainly was not Sam's.

"But Hyde, I love you. We were so good together, and I left my husband for you."

"You don't love me, and I definitely don't love you." He snipped.

She gasped "Then why did you marry me? Oh right, because your midget whore of an ex-girlfriend couldn't satisfy you."

Hyde felt his blood boil instantly "Shut the fuck up, Sam! Don't say a word about Jackie."

Sam frowned knowingly "So you're still in love with her." She phrased as more of a statement than a question.

Hyde huffed "Just get out of here, Sam."

She shook her head in disgust "I knew it. I knew what it meant when you called out to her in your sleep."

He looked away in embarrassment.

"Ugh, I just don't get it. I'm way hotter than her, and I'm much better in bed."

"That's bullshit. Jackie is so much hotter than you, and you're a lousy fuck compared to her."

She gasped "So then why did you stay with me?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot! I'm a loser burnout who throws away the best thing he's got in his life!" He shouted, disgusted with himself.

Hyde breathed in deep "Look, just go" He spoke in a much softer tone.

Outside in the basement stood Jackie Burkhart, with tears in her eyes. She had heard it all, heard Hyde's clear remorse over letting her go.

"Fine I'll leave!" Sam stormed out of Hyde's room, running into Jackie.

"It looks like it's you he wants…for now, but this isn't over!" She marched out of the basement.

Hyde sat back on his bed, knocking his head against the wall repeatedly. He was so frustrated with what he had made of his life. As he continued to wallow, the sounds of music drifted into his room. It was Elton John, but not just any Elton John, it was his song with Jackie. Hyde quickly rose to his feet and exited his room. He found his breath stolen from him at the sight before him. Jackie stood next to the record player with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He had never seen a more beautiful vision in his life.

"I remember dancing to this on Valentine's Day. That was one of the happiest nights of my life." She spoke, eyes remaining closed.

"Uh…" He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I wish I could go back there knowing what I know now." She continued.

"Jackie, what are you talking about?" He asked confusedly.

She opened her mismatched eyes and faced him "I mean I wish I could do it over. I would have stopped hanging out with Michael, I would never have given you the ultimatum, and mostly I would have made sure that you knew how amazing you are, and that you have always been the only guy in my heart."

Hyde swallowed hard "Jackie…what are you doing? What about Fez?"

She sighed "I love Fez…"

He felt his heart shatter at her words.

"But he's not you." She concluded.

At these words, his heart beat faster "But I thought that was the point. I mean, he's better than me, right?"

She approached him with fresh tears in her eyes "Oh Steven, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but no, he isn't better than you. No one is better than you."

"Jackie…"

"Steven, I love you." She was barely able to get her words out before his lips crashed onto hers. They kissed passionately, with all the emotions they possessed.

"I love you" He whispered as they broke for air. "I'm sorry baby."

She smiled through her tears "I know. Me too."

* * *

Later that night, Jackie made her way to the apartment she shared with Fez. She wanted a chance to break the news to him gently. As she entered the apartment, she was shocked at the sight before her. Fez sat on the couch with a half naked Laurie Forman standing before him.

"Jacqueline, my goddess, it is not what it looks like. Laurie just wanted to know if her new bikini looked good, so she began modeling it for me." He spoke quickly.

For a moment, Jackie simply stared at the sight before her. She then burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Fezzie…" She spoke adoringly through her laughter.

"You are not mad?" He asked shockingly.

"Nope. I actually came to break up with you anyway."

"You want to break up?! How can this be?!"

"Uh Fez, you just said you wanted to break up with her." Laurie spoke irritably.

"You bitch!" He shrieked.

Jackie continued laughing "It's okay, really. I'm getting back together with Steven."

"You mean you and Hyde finally pulled your heads out of your asses?! That is wonderful." He cheered.

"Aaaww I love you Fezzie!"

"I love you too, Jackie." They hugged tightly.

"Ugh." Laurie groaned.

Jackie smiled "You can have him now that I'm done with him…as usual."

The two women smiled at each other, before Jackie turned and walked out.

* * *

The next month went very well for the entire gang. Kelso moved back to Point Place with Brooke and Betsy. Things were going well for Donna and Eric, Laurie and Fez, and of course Jackie and Hyde. The gang was finally together again, and it seemed too good to be true…

"You guys, something happened." The newly reinstated police officer, Michael Kelso announced ominously as he stormed into the basement.

"What is it man?" Eric asked.

"They found a body in the Le Motel. She was poisoned to death…" He paused to inhale sharply "Guys, it was Sam."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was just an introductory chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	2. Strange Days

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with quick updates! I do have 4 stories in progress right now, which is the most I have ever had at once, so bear with me. I promise that all of my stories will be finished eventually. I will never abandon them or go long stretches without writing. At least I seriously doubt that. Anywho, I think it is safe to say that we are all digging the fact that Sam is dead. Who could blame us? Lol! Here is chapter 2 of Poison Ivy. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Strange Days**

* * *

"So, would you care to tell me why you were seen at the Le Motel, mere days before the estimated time of death?"

The room was cold, lonely. The vast darkness was protruded by only one light, which hung menacingly above the table at which the apparent suspect of murder sat. On the opposing side of the table stood a tall man, draped in a grey trench coat, cigarette burning in his right hand, his knee propped up on the chair before him.

"I…I just went to talk to her." The woman answered.

The detective nodded slowly "And what was the subject matter of your discussion?"

The nervous beauty looked up at him "Uh I just wanted to see how she was doing."

He scratched at the stubble upon his chin "Ah that's it, hah?"

She nodded quickly "Yeah."

The cop stood upright, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table "You see, I'm thinking there's more to it than that."

The girl breathed in a sharp breath "Oh?"

He began pacing before her "Yes I do. How do you explain the hairs we found in Ms. Hooker's room?"

"Well, I shed a lot. Oh and how do you know they were mine? They could have been Sam's."

He laughed dryly "First of all, these hairs were ripped out at the root, not simply shed naturally, and second of all, they could not have been Ms. Hooker's. After all, she had been brunette for some weeks. Now I ask you again, if this was a friendly visit, how did your hair get pulled out by the root?"

There sat Donna Pinciotti, in a state of complete apprehension and fear. She knew very well that she could not divulge the truth of her reasons for being in Sam's hotel room. Not only could they prove detrimental to her, but worse than that, they could have the potential of destroying Jackie or Hyde, and that was something Donna was not prepared to do.

* * *

In a similar room down the hall of the police station, sat her fiancé, Eric Forman, also being grilled by a police detective. Although this man was not tall and thin, but rather short and bulky, resembling a pit bull, which in and of itself, terrified the skinny boy.

"You were seen with Ms. Hooker a week before her death, in the Hub…"

"Uh yes. Yes, I was." Eric replied nervously, awaiting what was to come next.

"Witnesses claim you argued with her." The cop spoke with a deep and intimidating voice.

"Yeah I guess I did." He admitted.

"They say things got physical." The stout officer informed him.

"What?! No way!" The green eyes of Eric Forman bugged out in shock as he jumped to his feet.

The detective slapped his hand on Eric's shoulder menacingly "Sit down, Mr. Forman."

Eric complied as the officer continued "We have eye-witness accounts that you pushed her. Do you deny this?"

He sighed "No, but it wasn't like that."

"Then tell me…what _was_ it like exactly?"

* * *

**A week before the death…**

_Things had been going pretty well for Eric since his return from Africa. He and Donna were back together, and while they still had their share of problems, they were working through them, and that felt wonderful. It seemed like the entire gang were finally, not only getting back to normal, but actually improving. They all seemed to be settling into their lives and were all happy. It was what he had always hoped for. As Eric entered the hub, he ordered himself some food before taking a seat. At that moment a tall and shapely brunette sauntered over to him._

_"Hey there handsome." She spoke sultrily._

_"Uh hi…" He said awkwardly. This woman seemed oddly familiar, though he could not place her._

_"You're Eric, right?" She batted her eyelashes at him as she spoke._

_He looked confused "Uh yeah, do I know you?"_

_She giggled "Not yet."_

_He sighed "Look miss, I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend."_

_She laughed again "That's okay. A half an hour with me and you'll forget all about her."_

_He laughed nervously "Listen I appreciate that, but I love Donna."_

_She leaned over the table, exposing her cleavage "Donna wouldn't mind sharing you. She and I are best friends."_

_"Okay, who are you?!" Eric asked in annoyance at this obviously unbalanced whore._

_"My name is Samantha."_

_As soon as the words escaped her lips, Eric recognized her. The hair was darker now so it took a while, but sure enough this was the stripper Sam that he had seen pictures of when he was in Africa._

_"Oh my god. You were the one who Hyde married!" He exclaimed._

_"Yeah, but we weren't technically married, so you wouldn't actually be sleeping with your friend's ex-wife."_

_He jumped up in disgust "You're horrible!"_

_She rose to her feet and approached him "How can you say that?"_

_"Because I know what you're doing. You are trying to use me to get to Hyde!" He shouted._

_"Well, I don't see what you have to complain about then. Once Hyde finds out, he'll be so jealous that he'll run back to me. Who knows, maybe the midget will come running to the skinny nerd boy for comfort." She pressed herself against him and began to lean in._

_"Uh get off me!" He yelled as he pushed the trashy woman away, before leaving the Hub, forsaking the food he had already paid for. He was determined not only to keep his little run in with Sam to himself, but to forget about it all together. Things had been going so well. Eric was desperate not to wreck that._

* * *

"And that was it." He finished telling the detective.

The cumbersome man nodded "So the victim seemed determined to win back the affections of Mr. Hyde, is that correct?"

Eric looked up confusedly "Uh yeah I suppose."

"Interesting…" He drifted in thought "Thank you for your time. You may go."

The skinny man shook his head, as if to rid himself from his confusion, before exiting the interrogation room. He walked over to the waiting area and took a seat, preparing to wait for Donna, his parents, or one of his friends to exit the other rooms and join him. As he sat there, all he could think of was the letter that he had received while in Africa. It was certain that the first thing he would do once leaving the police station, would be to destroy the letter forever, for if it's contents were read, it could devastate the life of one of his closest friends.

* * *

In a room across from Eric, sat a tiny woman being questioned by a tall African American police officer. She had a smile upon her face.

"You know, I think it is wonderful to have a black investigator in Point Place. It's like we have our very own Shaft!" Kitty cheered.

The detective eyed her with puzzlement, noticing that she seemed genuine "Uh thanks."

She laughed as only she could "So you wanted to ask me about that poor Samantha girl?"

He cleared his throat "Yes. I was wondering when the last time you saw her was."

"Oh that's easy. The day she…went off to heaven."

"You mean the day of the murder?" He asked with intrigue.

Kitty nodded somberly "I'm afraid so."

* * *

**The day of the death**

_Kitty bounced happily into the drugstore. Ever since both her daughter and son had returned to Point Place, she found herself in an increasingly better mood. Although her husband claimed to be fed up with all the kids hanging around again, she knew he was secretly happy about it. Eric and Donna were doing distance learning from UW, so they could still live in Point Place, much to Kitty's delight. Her adoptive son Steven was back with the woman he truly loved and seemed happy, which thrilled her to no end, despite the fact that he was leaving her home to move in with said love. All in all, things were good. As she walked along with a spring in her step, she bumped into another woman._

_"Mrs. Forman?!" Sam jumped in shock as she tossed something behind her back quickly._

_"Samantha? What are you doing in Point Place?" Kitty asked the frazzled looking woman._

_"I uh…nothing really." She lied through her teeth._

_The older woman nodded knowingly "Uh huh. You being here wouldn't by chance be about Steven, would it?"_

_Sam stuttered "Uh…N-No…"_

_Kitty sighed "Look Sam, Steven is a wonderful boy, so I understand you wanting to be with him, but he is with Jackie. He _loves_ Jackie. She's the only girl who ever had a real effect on him. I'm sorry sweetie, but I think it would be best if you just moved on."_

_Sam rolled her eyes indignantly "I am moving on."_

_The tiny lady smiled "Well good. I hope you have a nice life."_

_Sam huffed "Yeah…" She turned and walked away, leaving Mrs. Forman lost to what had just happened._

* * *

"So it seemed to you that Ms. Hooker was in town simply to win back your adoptive son?"

She smiled sadly "I'm afraid so. Poor girl. I had never seen such a mess before, and I'm a nurse!"

The detective smiled at the motherly figure "Well I guess that's all I needed to know. Thanks for coming in."

She laughed "Oh you are most welcome!"

He escorted her out, where she took a seat next to her son.

"We're the first ones they've finished with." He informed her

"I wonder how your father is doing. He has never fared well with interrogation." She mused.

"Don't worry about dad. Worry about the guy who is stuck questioning him. Poor bastard."

* * *

"I'm detective Fisher. I'm going to ask you some questions." The amazon like female cop announced to an annoyed looking Red Forman.

"Gee, I can hardly wait." He replied dryly.

"Is that attitude I detect?" She cracked her knuckles and frowned at him.

"Well I'll be, you must be some kind of genius!" He mocked.

She slammed her hands on the table forcefully "You better watch it. old man. Now tell me about the last time you saw the victim."

Red sighed "Of all the cops in this town, I gotta get the damn butch broad."

He paused as she eyed him "Fine. It was a couple of weeks before she croaked."

* * *

**A couple of weeks before she croaked**

_Being retired was overrated. As Red Forman lay awake in his bed he thought about this concept. One thing he had always been able to take pride in was his work. There was Eric, who was as afraid of a football as he was of a damn spider. There was Laurie, who insisted on dating nothing but dumb asses such as that kettle head, Kelso, and her new boyfriend/ex-husband, the foreigner. There was Kitty, who by all rights was wonderful, except for her damn woman problems. How often had he complimented her, only to have her blow up in his face? It was damn frustrating for a man. That lead him back to his work. It was the one thing he was great at, where there were no strings or fear attached. It was where he was finally free. Just as a smile crossed his face at the thought, a loud noise blared into his room._

_"Son of a bitch." He grumbled as he got up to inspect where the loud music was coming from. It appeared to be from Laurie's room._

_"Damn kids." he mumbled as he opened the bedroom door, to the most shockingly disgusting sight he had ever seen._

_There in the middle of his kitten's bedroom was a metal pole, but that was not the shocking part. The truly shocking part was the sight of a half naked Fez dancing around the pole to Rod Stewart's "Do You Think I'm Sexy". Red Forman had never been more mortified._

_"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted over the music._

_Fez turned to face Red in shock as the woman on the bed rose to her feet and turned the music off._

_The foreign man laughed uneasily "Hello Mr. Red."_

_"I asked what the hell is going on in my daughter's room Ahmad!"_

_"I was just getting strip-…exotic dancing lessons from Sam." Fez stumbled over his words._

_"Why would you do that, Hirohito?" _

_"I wanted to impress Laurie. Normally she strips for me, but I thought as a special treat, I would unravel this dark chocolate to music." He gestured to his nearly naked body._

_It took all the strength in Red's body not to attack the foreign freak at that moment._

_He rolled his eyes "I meant, why does it have to be in _my_ house, Charley Chaplin?!"_

_Fez huffed "Charley Chaplin was a white guy."_

_"He was a commie, it's close enough!" He shouted menacingly._

_"Ai…" Fez cowered in fear._

* * *

"You mean to say, you weren't overly concerned to find your daughter's boyfriend half naked with the victim?"

"Nah I'm used to seeing these idiots bare-assed in my house." He answered nonchalantly.

"I see." She paused "I suppose you can go now."

"It sure was a pleasure talking to you." He jabbed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and you're a real treat!" She countered as he left the room to join his wife and son.

"Damn it! You mean we're the only ones they've finished questioning?" Red asked irritably.

Eric nodded in the affirmative.

"Come on Kitty, we're going home." He stood up and began to walk out.

"Wait, you're just going to leave? Aren't you worried about us?" The boy asked his father.

"I don't get worried. Besides, a night in jail might do all you dumb asses some good." He replied before pulling his wife along as she laughed her signature laugh.

* * *

Back in her interrogation room, Donna sat looking strangely at the detective. She noticed he resembled Cary Grant in a weird way. There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it for the other cop. They whispered so Donna could not make out what they were talking about. Finally, the other cop left. The Cary Grant look-alike turned to face Donna again.

"Ah I just got some very interesting news." He informed her.

"What's that?" She asked tensely.

"Well, I'll tell you, but I have a feeling you already know."

Donna sucked in her breath. She had a feeling she knew this interesting news already as well.

"The coroner's report came in. It revealed that Ms. Hooker was pregnant."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I know, I am completely evil to end like that! I just couldn't help it! There is a lot of stuff that is left open right now, hah? It's all pretty crazy. I hope you are enjoying it! Please review!! **

**I just noticed that JH aren't in this chapter at all. I've never had that happen! Sorry! But never fear, they are back next chapter, and they are all over the rest of the story!!**


	3. Protecting Those We Love

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it has taken a while to update. There are a few reasons for that. One is that I have 4 stories in progress right now as well as the one shot, Last Kiss, that I put up. Another reason, perhaps the big one, is that I have recently gotten into One Tree Hill. So the time I'd normally spend writing has been spent watching that. Luckily I am almost completely caught up on the show, so hopefully updates can return to their regular flow. I really enjoy writing this story. Just a dead Sam alone is incentive to do it! Lol! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Protecting Those We Love**

* * *

"So…you are a stripper, correct?" The large female cop who had questioned Red asked the scared looking man.

"Uh…" he answered nervously "Yes. I have some fantastic moves if you'd like me to show you."

She looked disgusted "No thanks. I'm not looking for a lap dance from you, Mr….Mr…Mr. Fez." She paused momentarily to shake off the horrid thought "I just want to know when the last time you saw the victim was."

"The day Mr. Red walked in on me dancing." He answered truthfully.

"You had no more lessons?" The detective asked curiously.

"No. I called Samantha to schedule our next lesson, but she said that I was done."

The cop nodded "Okay. You may go."

Fez exited the interrogation room to find only Eric waiting.

"Is everyone else still in there?" He asked the skinny man in shock.

Eric nodded "Pretty much. Except for my parents. They just left."

The foreigner took a seat and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Man, this is total bullshit." Steven Hyde groaned as he sat at a table with the stout cop that had questioned his adoptive brother earlier.

"Trying to find a killer is total bullshit?" He asked.

Hyde rolled is shaded eyes "No. Throwing me and all my friends into tiny rooms to drill us with a bunch of pointless questions is bullshit."

The officer nodded his overly rounded head "Ah I see. And why do you suppose these questions are pointless?"

"Because I haven't seen Sam in two months. She came back to town and tried to get back together with me. I said no so she left. That's it." The curly haired man insisted.

"That was the last time you saw her?"

Hyde removed his sunglasses "Yeah man. In fact, that's the last time we all saw her."

He shook his head "On the contrary, it seems that you are the only one who had no further contact with the victim prior to her death."

His blue eyes squinted in confusion "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all of your friends saw Ms. Hooker within weeks of her death…including your girlfriend."

Hyde's head popped up at these words "What? No way man. Jackie didn't see Sam."

The cop smiled rather deviously "That's where you're wrong."

* * *

The tall African American detective stared down at the attractive female as he spoke "So when was the last time you saw the victim?"

"Around two weeks before she died." She answered nonchalantly.

"And you argued?"

She shrugged "Not really."

"Witnesses say you were fighting over a boy. Were you not jealous of Ms. Hooker's attempt to steal your boyfriend?"

"Steal my boyfriend? Why would Sam want to steal him?"

The cop sighed "Well she was giving him stripping lessons."

Laurie Forman chuckled "Please, she obviously wasn't in my house to give my creepy boyfriend dancing lessons."

He looked puzzled "Then why was she there."

The blonde sighed "To get to Hyde. So I went to confront her about it. It was him we were fighting over."

The look of confusion was still etched on his face "Do you have feelings for Mr. Hyde?"

Laurie cringed "Eew no! He may be a burnout orphan, but…" She paused as her voice softened considerably "He's like a brother to me."

She shrugged as if to rid herself of the sensitive moment "Anyway, I went to tell her that there was no point in going after him. He's all happy with the child."

"She seemed unwilling to let go of Mr. Hyde?" The officer asked.

She nodded "Yeah sort of. I told her she should just leave, but I don't think she listened."

He paused thoughtfully for a moment "Okay. Thank you for your time. You may go."

She smiled at him flirtatiously "Thank you, detective"

Laurie sauntered out to where her boyfriend and brother were seated.

"They let you out? I figured you'd be arrested for murdering Sam. I mean there is only room enough for one blonde whore in Point Place." Eric grinned at the blonde.

"You're forgetting your giant of a girlfriend, little brother." She grinned right back at him.

"Besides Sam has…_had_ dark hair lately. It almost looked like Jackie's." Fez added.

At the mention of Jackie, Eric could think of only one thing.

"Hey guys, I have to go do something." He rose to his feet abruptly.

"Eric, you cannot leave us!" Fez whined.

"I'll be right back." Was his only reply as he rushed away.

* * *

"So how did you like Chicago?" A large older police officer inquired.

"It was pretty awesome. I saw a lot of naked chicks!" Michael Kelso cheered.

"What made you decide to return to the Point Place Police Department?" The internal affairs detective asked.

Kelso smiled at the thought "Brooke. We got back together and decided to move back home to raise Betsy."

"It was very responsible of you to give up the half naked women to be with the mother of your child." The cop noted.

"Yeah I guess I was being responsible. I didn't realize I even knew how to be responsible…Alright!" He grinned in self pride.

"But perhaps you got tired of the responsible life and craved something else…maybe a stripper?"

"Huh?" The tall man asked in confusion.

"You were seen with the victim less than a week before her death. You were escorting her into a clinic…picking up some contraception perhaps?"

"I didn't take her there for contradiction. I just took her there 'cause she fainted in the drugstore. I just happened to be there buying Playboy…I mean Time magazine."

"Do you know what was wrong with her?" The older policeman asked the younger one.

"Uh she fainted…" Kelso replied as if the cop was stupid.

The cop sighed "That was the last time you saw her?"

He nodded adamantly "Yeah."

"Okay officer Kelso, you may leave. Thank you for your cooperation."

They shook hands and Kelso left to join his ex and his foreign friend in the waiting room.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" He asked interestedly.

"Miss Kitty and Mr. Red went home, Jackie, Hyde, and Donna are still being questioned, and Eric just ran out of here." Fez replied.

"I wonder where he went…" Kelso mused.

* * *

Eric rushed through the sliding glass door, past his mother and father seated on the living room couch and up the stairs to his room.

"That kid is on dope." Red observed as he turned his attention back to the television.

As Eric reached his room, he pulled open his desk drawer forcefully. He began rummaging through several envelopes, looking for one in particular. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. After scanning his entire room, it was clear to Eric that the letter he was so desperate to find and destroy had gone missing. How could this be? Who could have taken it, and what would it mean for _her_ if it was found?

* * *

"This news doesn't come as a surprise to you, does it?" The Cary Grant looking detective asked knowingly.

Donna shook her head "No. I knew she was pregnant."

"Is that why you fought with Ms. Hooker the day before she died?"

The blonde sighed "Yeah."

* * *

**The day before the death**

_Donna walked into the Forman house to find it completely empty. This was quite unusual. She made her way to the refrigerator and began surveying the items when the phone rang. She walked over and picked up the yellow receiver._

"_Hello." _

"_Is Hyde there?" A familiar female voice inquired._

"_Sam?" Donna asked, surprised._

"_Yeah it's me, Donna. I need to talk to Hyde." The stripper spoke with determination._

_Donna rolled her eyes. Not this crap again! "What do you want, Sam?"_

_She heard a frustrated huff "I just need to talk to Hyde."_

"_Well, he's not here." She snapped._

"_Fine. Then when he gets in will you please let him know that I am pregnant…oh yeah, and he's the father."_

_Donna felt her stomach rise to her throat. It couldn't be true. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm staying at the Le Motel, room 13."_

_I'm coming down there." She hung up the phone furiously as she made her way to her car. _

_There was no way that Donna was going to let Sam ruin Jackie's happiness again. She may have been a terrible friend to let it happen once, but she would never let it happen again. There was no way this kid could be Hyde's. It had been to long. She reached the Le Motel and knocked on the door to room 13. She was greeted with a brunette Samantha Hooker._

"_Why are you here, Donna?" Sam asked as she cleared a space for the tall blonde to enter._

"_I'm here because I am not going to let you do this to Hyde and Jackie."_

_Sam smirked "What do you care what happens to the midget?"_

_Donna was fuming "I care because she is my best friend, and she has been through enough because of your slutty ass already!" _

_Sam laughed dryly "Well what about the baby?"_

"_Come on Sam, there's no way it's Hyde's. Don't even try it." _

"_Oh but it is Hyde's. I really should tell him about it…but maybe I should go straight to Jackie. Yeah that's better."_

"_You will not go near Jackie." Donna reached out and slapped the fake brunette across her face._

_Sam looked infuriated "You bitch!" She reached up and pulled on Donna's hair, ripping a chunk of blonde locks out of her head._

_Donna winced in pain "Alright, alright." She pulled herself away from Sam as they both gathered their composure._

"_You can't stop me. I will get Hyde back. You and I both know that he would never abandon his child. Not after the childhood he had." She smiled devilishly. "Now please get out of my room."_

_Donna sighed in defeat as she made her way to the door "They're so happy. You can't do this."_

"_You just wait and see what I can do." Sam replied as the door closed behind Donna._

* * *

"So Ms. Hooker planned on contacting Miss Burkhart the night before her death?"

"No I really don't think she would have done that. Honestly, there s no way the baby could have been Hyde's. It was probably her real husband's kid." Donna tried to protect her friends.

The detective shook his head "According to the coroner's report, Ms. Hooker was over three months pregnant. It was only three months ago that her ex husband showed up in Point Place. That means the likely father of her child is…"

"Hyde…" Donna finished his sentence.

* * *

"It must have been a terrible feeling to know that your boyfriend's ex was intent on getting him back?" One of two policemen in the room asked the tiny brunette.

"No I trust Steven. He wouldn't leave me for her." Jackie insisted.

"Why not? He did once before. Is that not correct?" The other officer asked rudely.

"Those were different circumstances." She tried to explain.

The "bad cop" nodded "Sure, sure. And what about the fact that Ms. Hooker was carrying his child? Is that a strong enough circumstance?"

Jackie felt as though her heart had been ripped out "Wh-What?"

"Fine. Pretend to be ignorant. The fact is, we know you killed Samantha Hooker."

Her mind was reeling "No I didn't!" She insisted.

"Okay… then explain this!" He dropped an envelope on the table. Jackie recognized it instantly, and she knew she could not get out of this mess now.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am evil. There is so much still open, but do not fear, this will end well, and you will get all the answers as to the pregnancy, the mysterious envelope, and of course Sam's poisoning! Please review!!!**


End file.
